Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: A practice volley session with his best friend Cinderace leaves Lucario flustered after being distracted. What could possibly be the source of this distraction, and how can Luc master his feelings? A Cinderace x Lucario lemon. Cowritten with KuroRakkaShimo.


_So this is my first Pokemon entry, but it's not exactly the first time I've written for this fandom. I've done plenty of collabs with my good pal KuroRakkaShimo, who I want to give a shoutout to for helping me with this project. Hope you readers like it and enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

The stadium was ablaze. Quite literally, as Cinderace was firing his signature Pyro Ball volley after volley. The fire bunny was on a never-ending streak, his legs going it at with each fiery kick.

From the other end of the field, his partner, a Lucario was darting left and right around the goalpost that had been set up. He caught the blazing shots with surprising ease, even deflecting some of them with his spiked fists. Despite his typing, Lucario faced each incoming shot boldly. The field was covered with smoldering blackened footballs, but the posts remained unscathed.

And Lucario had hardly broken a sweat.

"Alright, Ace! You'd better call it a day and let's hit the showers. There's no way you're getting past my defence in that condition of yours," he called out.

"Please! What condition? I was just getting warmed up!" Ace shot back. He kicked up yet another ball, bouncing in place as he kept it up in the air. Little embers rose from the ground where his feet landed. "All that was just giving you goalie practice!"

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Now you're gonna take it seriously?" he asked, goading on the big rabbit. "You do know I can read thoughts, right? I still applaud your effort to try though."

To that, Ace let out a huff of smoke, putting his foot down on the ball. "That's it, now you're gonna get it! Let's see you block my Burning Cannon!"

"If you insist. Not like you're making the shot anyway," Lucario taunted as he prepared himself.

Ace grumbled under his breath, taking a few steps back with the ball. "_Not like you're making the shot anyway_, nyah nyah nyah," he shot back in a mocking tone. With that, he gave the ball a quick kick into the air, flames surrounding it like all the others.

While Ace started juggling with hits from his feet and knees, Lucario watched him go. He could almost feel the heat building from where he stood. The Aura Pokémon kept his eyes on the bouncing bunny, who continued to dribble and build momentum with each passing second.

Was it just him, or did he notice the slight bulge in Ace's shorts? There it was, the obvious outline of a crotch in between Ace's legs. There was no mistaking it beneath that white fabric…

"Heads up, Luc!"

That shout broke Lucario from his daze, giving him just enough time to see Ace's foot catch flame before it made contact, fueling the fire even more right before it was launched straight for him. The speed alone made him have to react, having to dodge off to the side instead of blocking.

The ball didn't even stop in the net. It barely touched before it burned clean through the netting, flying through the air for a good distance. All the while, Ace was cheering himself on, running about in circles.

"Gooooooooooooooal! Ladies and gentlemen it's too fast for Lucario's legendary reflexes! Ace scooreessss that winning shot! He's going to the top and he's never gonna stooopppp!" He slid on his knees to the ground, punching the air and whooping.

Lucario grunted, picking himself up. He turned around to inspect the burning goalpost, now turned into a wrecked ruin. There was no way he could have missed that shot - it was a straight-on kick; easy to counter.

As if Ace could read his thoughts, he called out, "Hey! What happened there, Mister I-can-read-your-mind?"

"N-nothing happened! I… I got a little distracted, that's all."

"Oooo, finally found something to break your precious concentration~?" the bunny cooed, wiggling his tail in amusement. "Not even you can handle how great a move it was!"

"Lucky shot, more likely. But well done, " said Lucario. He wasn't going to let Ace see how flustered he was getting. "Anyway, I only let one goal slip by, so you still have a lot of practice if you want to beat me."

Grinning, Ace came over and put an arm around Lucario's shoulder. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, buddy. Ready for round two?"

"No, I - uh - I'm done for today. Think I'll hit the showers now." Perhaps a nice long bath would be just what the Aura Pokémon needed to clear his thoughts.

Ace shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm gonna work on my dribbling for a bit. Matter of fact…" He looked around the field covered with burn marks and scorched footballs, chuckling sheepishly. "I better clean up while I'm at it too. You go on ahead, Luc."

"Sure about that?"

"Yeah. It's the least I can do… for kicking your butt so bad~" Ace patted Luc on the back.

Luc gave a brief nod, before making a quick dash to the exit.

* * *

Once he was inside the locker room, Luc willed his thoughts to clear away. He growled as he towelled off, wiping the sweat from his muzzle.

"Oh come on! Pull yourself together, Luc. It's just one missed goal. You can do better than that," he told himself.

Try as hard as he might, he still couldn't get the sight of Ace's crotch out of his mind. That annoying way the bunny's chest hugged around his shirt, those tightly revealing thighs, and how enticing it would be to pull down those pants…

_I need to stay focused. _Grumbling, Luc made his way to one of the benches and sat crossing his legs. Eyes closed, he began to focus on his breathing.

_Inner peace… tranquility… find your center… Did I see a spot on his crotch? _Luc growled and shook his head free of the thought. _No, no I didn't. It was just… It's so freaking obvious, even a Zubat can see that bulge from miles! I just have to make sure he doesn't find out._

"Aahhhh!" Luc growled, snapping out of his meditation. He went over to the locker, thumping his head against the metal doors. "Stupid rabbit…" Thinking about Ace gave him a familiar warmth. Not like laying out in the sunlight, no. He felt it on the inside, starting somewhere deep in his belly and going down to-

Luc's eyes shot open, horrified as he felt a tingle down between his legs.

"Woo! And he's got all the ashes cleaned up faster than anyone else!"

_Great. _Ace's voice rang out through the locker room immediately after he heard the door slam open. "Would you believe it! I'm just as good as repairs as I am with destruction~"

Luc heard the rabbit's feet on the tiles, heading towards the showers' area. He sighed in relief. His relief, however, faded when the sound of footsteps stopped, followed by them starting again, heading right for him.

"Heya! Thought you'd be done by now, " Ace came barging in. He first looked at a flustered Luc, then turned his gaze to the dent in the locker door. "Uh… You know, Luc, if you wanted a worthy opponent, you could've asked me. Whatcha doing, practicing your Iron Head?"

"...What?"

"Well, clearly you were hitting your head against the locker so-"

"Ace, don't you need to shower or something?" Luc interrupted, doing his best to keep his gaze on the rabbit's face.

"Woah, oookaayyy… Geez you sure are in a hurry," remarked Ace. Right there and then, he began stripping out of his clothes.

Luc swallowed, skipping a heartbeat. He'd encountered Ace several times on the field and in battle, but this time, he looked much more… fit? The Aura Pokémon's eyes widened as he took in the bunny's sleek white fur covered with sweat. He could almost count every single muscle on Ace's chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Luc blurted.

"Getting ready for my shower, duh. You didn't think I was gonna bathe in my clothes, do you? This here ain't all fur, you know." As if to prove his point, Ace pulled his shorts down.

Thank goodness the bunny had turned away. Luc didn't have to stop himself from staring, his face heating up in an instant. Those cheeks… such a gentle little curve to the bunny's lithe build… the way Ace's cute little tail wiggled, so inviting… He bit his lip, huffing softly as he took a step back. Luc's back pressed against the locker, one of his spikes bumping into the metal.

Ace's ears perked up then, causing him to turn around. "You oka- oh. Heh… why, Luc, I didn't think you thought of me that way~". He caught Luc staring at him, so he gave his tail another little wag. "Waaaitt a minute… Is that why you got all distracted before?" A wicked grin appeared on Ace's muzzle. "Ohooo… Had a little football fantasy of your own, I bet."

"W-what? No!"

"You did! You want me in the showers that bad, huh? Whatcha gonna do when I get there~?"

"I-It's nothing like that!" Luc protested, baring his fangs in a defensive growl.

"Please, I see what's happening downstairs. You want a piece of this~" Ace reached back, giving his rump a good slap before standing up straight. "But you're gonna have to earn it, mister know-it-all."

"You're delusional! I would never… imagine such things," Luc finished his sentence weakly.

Ace rolled his eyes, leaning against the locker next to Luc. "Bud, look. I'm a rabbit. If there's one thing a rabbit knows, it's when someone wants to see what they've got. Heh… and I guess you really were practicing Iron Head~"

"What are you talking abo- a-aahh…" Luc's words trailed as he felt Ace's warm, soft paw rubbing up against his crotch. He shuddered, leaning his head against the locker's cool metal front.

"I'm just saying, cut the being-all-perfect crap and do something that makes you really happy," said the bunny, feeling up and down Luc's bulge. He grinned as he held the blue-furred Pokemon's sheathe, now erect and throbbing under the locker's harsh glaring lights. "And this is what makes you happy, amirite?"

Luc shook his head, not daring to look Ace in the eye.

"No? Not even when I'm doing this?" Pressing himself up against Luc, rubbing their thighs and lengths together, Ace let out a huge sigh. "Touch me, buddy… You know you want to…" He held up one of Luc's paws, guiding it over and allowed it to brush against his tip. "See? You can hardly stop yourself~"

"Ace, you can't…" Luc bit his lip, hazarding a glance down. Feeling that hard and fuzzy sheath in his paw, he couldn't resist giving it the lightest of strokes. Ace seemed to be matching his grip, as Luc felt the same kind of pressure each time he gave his friend's cock a squeeze.

The bunny's warm breath tickled on his muzzle; now they were dangerously close with their noses inches away from each other.

"You want a taste of my carrot stick, don't cha? Matter of fact…" Ace got down on his knees, eyeing the sheath in his paws. "I think I'll take a bite out of this sausage~"

"D-don't call it that…" Luc's pleas were caught in his throat. He watched, dumbfounded, as the bunny started to run his tongue up and down the entire length, coating it in a thin layer of saliva.

It wasn't quite a Lick attack, but it still had him frozen to the spot, numb with ecstasy. The only sounds that filled the locker room were Luc's frantic breaths. He tensed, holding his head back as he put a shaky paw on top of Ace's head.

"Hehe… you gonna let me keep going? Or do I gotta show you what a bunny's feet can do?" Ace hummed in between licks. He raised himself a little, now focusing solely on Luc's tip, both of his paws stroking away at the rest of that cock. "Mmnh… better answer fast, bud. I can feel your knot inside your sheath already."

Luc turned his head away, feeling the tiles beneath his toes as they curled. "Ace, you…"

"Mmm… Say one more bad thing and I _will _be using my feet," Ace threatened, reaching around to grab the Lucario's tail, holding it tight so he couldn't move.

The bunny focused on Luc's tip, running his tongue over it again and again while his free paw focused on stroking away at Luc's sheath right where he felt that hidden knot swelling up. Soon enough, Luc couldn't hold back his moans anymore, his head pressed back on the locker again as he moaned freely. Hearing that made Ace's ears perk up, leaning in and engulfing all of Luc's cock, going down until his twitchy nose was buried deep in the Lucario's crotch fur.

Clearly, the bunny was having a field day, breathing in Luc's scent before bobbing his head up and down, making loud smacking noises with his tongue. He held one paw with a thumbs-up sign, not once taking his eyes off the prize.

"Nnf… A-Ace, you're gonna…"

"Mmm?" Ace lifted up from his work, his tail wiggling around in amusement. "What? Gonna pop already~?" he asked in a teasing tone, sticking his tongue out to lick along the tip slowly. He purposely dragged out the action, watching his friend squirming against the locker. "It's okay if you do. I won't tell anyone~"

Luc growled softly, leaning his head back again and covering up his muzzle. He wasn't on edge yet, but the drool in Ace's maw was beyond warm, and his constant licking just made the Lucario stand on his tiptoes, doing everything he could just to not howl out. "N-No…"

"Mmphh…" Ace winked, his cheeks all puffed up. With a mouthful of cock, the bunny's lips were drooling with a bit of excess saliva, mixed with some early milky strands. In response, he pushed down even further, taking in every inch of Luc's shaft. He even managed to stick his tongue out, pressing it right up against Luc's balls.

Hearing and seeing his friend trying so hard made the fire bunny double his efforts, forcing himself to stay down and suckle as hard as he could, his little tail a wagging blur the whole time. He grabbed Luc's waist tightly, making sure he couldn't try to move away.

By this time, Luc was on the verge of losing his mind. Getting a bunny blowjob wasn't exactly on the top of his list, but now he wanted every second to stretch out longer. His knees buckled as another wave of pleasure rippled across his legs and back. He wanted to cry out, to howl, or to warn Ace about the pressure building up until -

"Aahhhh!" Luc's screams rang throughout the locker room, faster than he could cover his own jaws. The warmth in his groin had reached its peak, before exploding and spilling into Ace's maw. It shot out in countless heavy strands, splattering messily in the bunny's mouth as he started humping away at his face.

Ace, surprised, had his cheeks puff out again from the sudden filling, but he ended up letting out a soft moan from the taste. It was musky, salty, and had a good hint of sweetness in it that made Ace's knees weak. He let it pool in his mouth, eventually dribbling free from his lips as it just kept coming. "H-Hhh… nmhn…~" he moaned.

After Luc's climax, he ended up trembling all over, panting heavily through his mouth as he slumped forward. He had to hold on to Ace's head just to stay up, the last of his orgasm squirting out and making him shiver.

"Oh good Arceus… what… why'd you…?" Luc sighed in relief, unable to ask his question properly.

Ace's ears wiggled, and he looked Luc right in the eyes. He grunted, then sloooowly pulled free from Luc's hold, sucking the leftover cum off of his cock the whole way. However, he stopped at the tip.

That spot was the most sensitive. Feeling Ace sucking at it now forced a whine out of Luc, his tail going stiff and another moan being torn from him as he nearly howled in sheer pleasure, only for it to end with a quiet 'pop'.

"Mmmmn…~" Ace looked up at his friend's face. Then, he put his paws on his stuffed cheeks, letting out a cute little cooing sound as he rubbed around, making some of the cum spill out onto his paws before he swallowed the rest of it down. "Gahh… So, you _weren't _close?" He asked in between pants.

"S-Shut up…" Luc mumbled, basking in the afterglow settling over him now.

"Saay… how come your knot didn't pop out?" Ace asked. "What, I didn't do good enough to earn it? Dang. I'm almost offended~" He pouted his bottom lip teasingly, fluttering his eyes.

"Well, serves you right for taking me by surprise. I was simply caught off my guard," Luc insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hearing that made the bunny growl. "Off guard, eh? I'll show you off guard." With that in mind, Ace got on all fours, raising his rear up and giving it a wiggle. "You didn't go soft, which means you can keep going." Before Luc could protest, Ace scooted back, fitting that stiff shaft in between his cheeks, playfully grinding back against the Lucario.

Luc glanced around the room, his ears perked up and twitching. There were no signs of other auras, nothing to suggest anyone else could be lurking about. He turned back to look at Ace, eyes narrowed to glaring slits.

"If so much as one word gets out, I swear to Arceus-"

"Relaaax, quick trigger. You can trust me on this, alright? Whatever happens in the locker room, stays in the locker room," Ace insisted with a huff. "I don't want anyone hearing my friend popped his nut fast just because I took care of him." He winked at Luc, tapping his rump once more. "So how's about you grab my ears, ram that dick in me and get the show going?"

"I… can't. You're not loose. I don't even have to see your hole to know that."

"Oh fine, you newbie," Ace grunted, nudging his head up. "Go into my locker and grab the first thing you see on the lower shelf."

* * *

Luc followed the bunny's instructions, where he found a plastic handheld tube. He uncorked the top, squeezing out a clear, gel-like liquid onto his paw. The Aura Pokemon perked his nose up as he detected a pleasant smell of aloe and mint. He rubbed his digits together, savouring the slick cooling feel of the lube coating his tips.

"Do I really want to know?" he teased, turning his head back to Ace.

"Just clam it and get back here!" panted Ace, still on all fours. "You're not the only one here with a nut ready to burst…" He was already prodding his paw up his butt - the one covered in Luc's mess from earlier, and fighting to keep himself from moaning out loud.

Luc grinned as he shook his head. "Sounds like someone's in a hurry…"

"I'm _always _in a hurry." Ace shot back, huffing as he pulled his digits from his hole. "Gaah… you know what to do, so _you _hurry."

"If you say so." Luc continued working the lube between his fingers, then crouched down behind Ace, wasting no time in smearing the stuff around Ace's rim. The fire bunny let out a little "Eep!", his taut butt clenching for a moment before he relaxed, letting out a low sigh. "W-What, couldn't warm it up?"

Luc rolled his eyes. "You're a Fire type, not a baby. I'm certain you can handle a little cool," he hummed, pushing a finger forward and watching as it slipped inside of Ace slowly. "Hm. Maybe I was wrong… you're easier to get into than I expected."

"A-And what is that supposed to mean?" Ace muttered, flicking his tail against Luc's nose as he shuddered, his paws gripping at the floor as he shook his hips some. "Gah… go deeper…"

With a wagging tail and a smile, Luc complied. He got that first digit in as far as possible, making sure every bit of lube was smeared into Ace before going on to the next, giving him the same treatment. He couldn't help but feel aroused, what with Ace's moaning and the way he constantly clamped down around his digits. His free paw went down, taking hold of his dick and rubbing away at the tip, making sure he wouldn't go soft. "How is it?" Luc asked simply.

"Not as good as a shaft… h-hurry and put yours in! I'm loose enough!" Ace ordered with a groan, lifting up his hips as he bucked back on Luc's finger again,his tail wiggling about with impatience.

"Easy, bunny. Don't get too anxious. You have to be patient and-"

"You know I don't do patient, I _need _it!" Ace interrupted, gritting his teeth as a few flames erupted from his feet.

"Hmph, alright." Luc got up to his knees, one paw spreading Ace's cheeks while the other smeared the remaining lube along his length. He angled up behind Ace and, complying to his wish, thrust right inside of him. He wrapped his arms around Ace's waist, making sure the bunny couldn't get away as he started humping slowly.

Ace huffed, biting his lip a little as he quickly adjusted to Luc's size, his own length dribbling pre onto the locker room floor. "Aah… don't forget to… nnn…" he moaned, bowing his head a little. Slender as he may be, there was a surprising strength in Luc's arms that made Ace feel content being held like that. However, the big bunny still needed more.

"C-C'mon man, don't make me beg anymore…" Ace whined. "You know I need it fast…"

Luc panted as he kept the pace, savouring each thrust as his length buried itself deeper into the bunny. "You'll get it, in due time… mmf, I have to cum too, you know."

Hearing that just made Ace whine again, doing his best to bounce himself against Luc's shaft. "Y-You already got to! Pleeeease…" his ears drooped down as he took hold of his shaft, stroking himself off at a fevered pace.

The Aura Pokemon's ears perked up at the sound of his buddy's voice. "Is that begging I sense from you, Ace? You've never asked me for anything this eagerly, you know~"

"Hahhh… F-fine! I'll - I'll do anything you say! J-just fuck me hard and nut in me already!" Ace's body was heating up, becoming much warmer to the touch. For a Steel type like Luc, the danger signs were starting to show as his own body was burning up.

It was almost enough for Luc to want to retreat. However, he stayed in, gritting his teeth as he tensed his muscles. "Alright… I'll hold you to that." Luc reached up and grabbed both of Ace's ears, giving them both a good yank as he picked up the pace as requested. Now that Ace was stuck looking up, he could see his face better. The poor bunny was drooling with bliss~ He gave those ears another pull, pressing his nose up against Ace's as he thrust into the bunny's walls again, purposely grinding away at the spot.

"Now… be a good bunny and make your mess."

With a little nod of his head, all Ace could do was cry out in pleasure, his back arching as he continued stroking himself. Tiny beads of pre littered the floor, dripping with a mix of Ace's sweat as he got closer to his much needed finish. "H-Hah… so good…"

"You know… I didn't have my knot out earlier… Maybe I should cram it into your tight little bunny hole, hmm?" Luc teased.

But he could read Ace's body language, his aura already peaking with a burning desire before he could even voice it out. "Ah fuck! Luc, I'm cummin', I feel it!" As he cried out, Ace's whole body tensed and he ended up breathing out a few cinders as he started to unload himself, his seed splashing messily on the floor below and painting the tiles a milky white. He went from drooling to bearing a lewd smile, trembling from head to toe as he covered the floor in his spunk, still taking every harsh thrust Luc had to give.

With a couple more hip bucks, and his sheathe turning into an unstoppable knot, there was no pulling back as he lodged himself deep and firmly in place. Luc threw back his head, howling with ecstasy as his peak reached an all-new high. He rode out the waves, moaning while he came inside Ace, filling up that tight tunnel in no time. Though, as Ace filled up, the bunny let out a low groan as he started rubbing his belly.

"J-Jeez… Didn't think you'd be seeping in my gut, dude…" He panted in exhaustion, feeling up his belly as more of that spunk filled him. "Besides, didn't you cum earlier?"

Luc rolled his eyes, now rubbing along Ace's ears. "Just shows how much you know, sport. I can always go again, especially when I actually knot something."

"Hmph, fine. So, what do I gotta do?"

Luc grinned, bringing Ace within range of his own face. "Well first off, you can pucker up those lips because I've always wanted to give you this…"

Their snouts brushed together, before Luc pressed his muzzle against Ace's, sealing the deal with a warm and fuzzy kiss. Ace let out a little surprised squeak, but started wagging his tail anyway, returning the kiss as he let out a light sigh. "Mmmmn…"

Luc slipped his tongue, licking around the bunny's lips as he pried them gently. He was rewarded with the touch of Ace's own, their tongues wrestling for dominance. It was a while before Luc pulled away, a trail of drool connected between both their muzzles as they panted for air.

"Heh… there. That's what I wanted." Luc answered as he rubbed down Ace's sides. "And perhaps you can work on being a better goalie. I could use a couple more practice rounds."

"Now there's a challenge you know I won't back down from!" grinned Ace. "Oh, and speaking of challenges…" A wild glint sparkled in the bunny's eye. "How about you and me go for the real round two?"

* * *

**_The End_**

**"Always believe in your stories."**

**~ Wind**


End file.
